Coming Home
by Rumpleteazer10
Summary: Torchwood's only alien recruit returns as the Rift begins to become more volatile.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Torchwood, or any of the characters in this piece except for Skye Iwasaki who is my own creation.

**Chapter One**

_**May 2004**_

"And you'll look after yourself? You promise me?"

"Tell me, Jack, when exactly did you become my mother?"

Jack smirked at the girl infront of him, drawing her close for a few moments to press a protective kiss to her dark hair. After finding her and her twin being kept in the cells of Torchwood One, he'd chosen to use them both for his own team in Cardiff. The boy had fled the moment they'd taken the cuffs off him, but this girl...she'd always stayed. Until now. Until he'd given her permission to leave.

"I just want you to be safe, Skye. You..."

"...could get hurt if you're not careful. I know. You tell me every single day and you'll probably continue to tell me every single day. Anyway, Osaka isn't that far when you think about it"

"Mmm..."

Jack gave her another kiss before he reluctantly let go off her, giving her a little shove in the direction of the waiting cab. Skye gave him a warm smile, giving the driver details of exactly where to take her before she leant out of the window.

"Oh, and that guy who keeps calling the Hub to check I'm alive. I worked out who he is"

"Who?"

"Torchwood One guy...great ass for you to stare at if nothing else. Could be useful for you"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Torchwood, or any of the characters in this piece except for Skye Iwasaki who is my own creation.

Chapter Two

_September 2007_

Rain poured down outside the Torchwood Hub as the team worked away inside, compiling reports on the latest influx of Weevil attacks across the city. Jack strode about the work stations, taking just long enough to ensure that each team member was doing what they'd been set to do: Suzie analysising the gauntlet they'd retrieved from debris the previous evening : Toshiko calabrating her latest rift monitor to see if the Weevils were drifting through any faster than usual ; Owen dissecting a corpse they'd recovered and Ianto...well...Jack had yet to decide exactly what to set the Welsh man doing, but it was enjoyable enough seeing him bringing endless coffee and food to them along with the odd message from outside the base.

"Call for you, sir."

Jack looked up from where he'd been reading code over Toshiko's shoulder, a frown crossing his face as he straightened.

"The Prime Minister again?"

"No, sir. A girl – very long na'..."

Jack had only a few moments to smile to himself before the Hub doors opening, a drenched woman in her early twenties letting herself inside, her blue streaked black waist length hair dripping as she dumped her holdall near the door. She took a moment to glance around the Hub, taking in four puzzled faces before her gaze settled on Jack.

Jack made his way down the stairs, trying his best to look reproachful as he held back a laugh at just how wet the girl had managed to get, even though she was wrapped up in a trenchcoat much like his own.

"You know...umbrellas are not a new invention."

The girl pretended to pout at him, before choosing simply to leap on him the minute he was near enough. Jack chuckled, letting out a scoff of protest as she soaked his shirt through though he wrapped both arms firmly around her, lifting her off the floor.

"Neither are phones either..."

"Didn't have time to call before I got my flight, Jack. I didn't think you'd mind too much"

"Of course not"

Jack took a moment to hold her closer in against his chest, lowering his voice further.

"Osaka have found out?"

"Mmm...on the system, they have me as Ami but I've probably been traced back to here...and who's the cute Asian?"

Jack let out an exasperated sigh, before letting her go and giving a nod to her. He glanced back at his team, putting on a smirk before annoucing to them as if he'd decided it months ago.

"This is Skye Iwasaki...language and combat expert we've stolen from UNIT Osaka. I'd like you to make her welcome. Tosh, you've got the space so Skye's going to sit with you for now"

Skye mouthed a 'thank you' at him, before she made her way up to the other woman's desk looking suitably pleased with herself.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Torchwood, or any of the characters in this piece except for Skye Iwasaki who is my own creation.

Chapter Three

Skye gave Toshiko a warm smile as she joined her at the desk, prompting only a brief shy glimpse in response before the Japanese woman rose to fetch an extra chair for the new girl. Skye pouted again, drawing off her trenchcoat to reveal that her jeans and white t-shirt beneath were also soaked through, the top now fully see through. She sighed, resting her hands on her hips as she turned in the direction Jack had gone in.

"Jack, I nee'..."

"Towels, new top and jeans, Miss."

Ianto gave her a hint of a smile as he set the pile down beside her, his eyes dropping just long enough to take in the metal bands around both of her wrists along with what looked like a large black tattoo on her right arm.

Skye followed his gaze, swallowed as their eyes met as she returned her gaze to his face. He'd recognised her for certain and, unless the team had really dug through every single old record, he'd be the only one in the building except Jack to know exactly what and who she was.

"I..."

"Ianto Jones. I was a...er...secretary to Torchwood One when you joined..."

"Yes...I know who you are..."

Skye took a moment to scan his face for any sign that he was about to be a threat, her mind flicking back to the two years she'd spent locked in the vaults. Nobody had come to her or her brother for anything other than to monitor or attempt to torture information out of them. Nobody except a well groomed young man in a suit who'd brought them their food, talked to her, bandaged her wrists after the bands had been put on to stem the bleeding, then once when Tam had been being examined they'd...

"You're less colourful this time..."

"Hmm?"

"Your hair...it's...calmer this time...Skye"

A faint smile flickered over her lips as she turned her back to the rest of the team, drawing off the sopping wet t-shirt she was wearing to hand it to him before she pulled on the clean one he'd brought her. His size, not hers, like before. When he'd given her that name because he couldn't manage her full one, after the deep blue sheen to her hair.

Ianto watched her silently as she changed, folding up the clothes she handed back to him. She'd barely changed, bar that her weight was healthier and she looked a lot stronger this time around...and the fear had disappeared from her expression. She was still her, though, still beautiful, impossibly clever...

"Jack needs to sort out my old room here. Could you remind him for me?"

"Already took the liberty for you. Although..."

"Although?"

Skye raised an eyebrow, unable to stop a Jack-like smirk appearing on her lips as she took a step to him, thoughly enjoying the slight shyness that came over Ianto's face. She watched him glance around to check they were unwatched before he touched her fingers lightly against hers.

"There's a spare room at mine if you like...it overlooks the river...gives you a break from Jack should you need it...just a suggestion."

Skye gave him a little nod, the smile remaining on her face as she let herself squeeze his fingers briefly before seperating as she heard Toshiko's approaching footsteps.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Torchwood, or any of the characters in this piece except for Skye Iwasaki who is my own creation.

Chapter Four

By the end of the shift, the team was once again working as normal even with the new addition. Skye had rolled the sleeves of her borrowed shirt down to hide as much of her mark and the metal bands that had been clamped just above her wrists as possible, two large stacks of paperwork piled up on what appeared now to be her side of the desk, with one document in front of her that she was copying out into English on a seperate pad of paper. This was Jack's idea of making it look like her arrival had been planned – asigning every single piece of alien language to her to translate, since she could easily do that. He had been less keen, however, to let her near the computers, not that she'd argued with him on that.

As the clock approached 7pm, Jack made his way out onto the balcony then down to Skye's desk, setting one hand gently on the girl's shoulder as he looked over all the work she'd done. A smile appeared on his lips as he gave her a little squeeze.

"You've done well today."

"Does that mean...?"

"Not yet. But..."

Jack reached into his pocket, handing her one of Torchwood's company credit cards with another of his smiles as he enjoyed the slight confusion on the young woman's face.

"Your clothes are soaked and you haven't any more. Take the morning tomorrow and get yourself everything you need while we're not busy – there's plenty of space in your wardrobe upstairs"

"Actually..."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to stay with one of the team...it'll be better in the long run, you can't doubt that, and then I'm not under your feet."

Jack pursed his lips, considering the options for a few moments, mainly so he could deduce exactly who she was planning on staying with. Both Suzie and Toshiko were out of the question, Skye wouldn't be stupid enough to choose Owen which only left Ianto. Why would she stay with him? True, he'd be the safest option. Ianto was, at least, controlable – he could be trusted to keep a close eye on her if nothing more and if she was tracked down to his flat, she was near enough the Hub to retrieve. Plus, Ianto had been one of her guards at Torchwood One – the boy would know exactly what he was dealing with should there be problems again.

"Ianto?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So I'm out of your hair."

Skye rose to her feet, giving him an innocent enough smile until he gave a nod of consent to her, before slipping a protective arm around her.

"Just...behave yourself, okay? And don't leave anywhere without a member of my staff – that's an order, Skye."

"Yes. Alright."

Skye stepped back from him, picking up the holdall she'd brought into the Hub with her before she headed for the exit. When she reached the fake information office, she was greeted by a suitably pleased looking Ianto who took extra special care wrapping her now dry trenchcoat around her shoulders before he led her out to the bay.

They walked in silence across the plaza, Ianto purposefully waiting until they were out of earshot of both the 'magic door' and the bugged CCTV that had been set up.

"I normally drive here but...it's not far to walk to work in the morning...and you..."

"...like the air..."

They shared a mutual smile as Ianto gave a nod, before gently taking her hand to guide her through along the bay to his building and away from the confines of the Torchwood Hub.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Torchwood, or any of the characters in this piece except for Skye Iwasaki who is my own creation.

Chapter Five

An hour later, Skye was stood in the darkness on Ianto's balcony overlooking the Bay. She closed her eyes, hands resting on the rail as she tilted her face up towards the sky, a slow, blissful smile coming over her face as she listened to the apparent silence of the night.

Ianto quietly made his way out to join her, holding two steaming mugs though he stood for a long few moments just watching the young woman. She'd removed the trenchcoat and her shoes as soon as she'd entered his emmaculate apartment, only slipped out here when he'd been making their dinner, and she had that same far away look she'd had the rare times Torchwood One had allowed her to exercise on the roof at midnight, like she could hear or feel something that nobody else around them could. Like someone or something was speaking to her through the night.

"I come out here on nights like this...it makes me think of all the alien worlds we have yet to see...to think of."

Skye nodded, letting her eyes open and move to his though she gave him a grateful smile when she saw the hot herbal tea, taking her mug to warm her hands. She paused a moment, before curiously tilting her head as she considered him.

"Do you...hear them?"

"Hear who?"

Skye gave a nod out towards the stars as she moved a little closer to Ianto, taking a moment to focus before softly singing back to him the distant telepathic field she was picking up. A smile passed over Ianto's lips as he listened to her, his free hand ever so gently settling on her waist as they stood in the otherwise near silent night over the city. Even after Skye had grown quiet, they stood together just looking out over the water.

It was Skye who broke the silence first, her head inclining a little towards Ianto's, her voice low as it had been in the Hub even though it was now just them.

"I never said...said thank you to you..."

"For what?"

"Being...kind. Talking to me."

"It was nothing, Skye..."

"And for the night you gave me that name...came inside my cell...called me..."

"...beautiful..."

Skye gave a brief nod, heading back inside to put the mug down again. She felt Ianto behind her do the same as she turned to him, swallowing at the memories rushing back to her. Every other 'researcher' as they'd called themselves had meant pain – mind probes, the bands, beatings...except him. No other Torchwood member had every gone out of their way to be alone with her, except for him.

"I knew you'd never be dangerous..."

"I could have been for all you knew..."

"But you weren't. Neither of you would have been if they hadn't have locked you in...hurt you..."

Ianto gently touched his hands to her waist, pausing as he once had in the cell with those pale blue eyes focusing up on his. Except the very first time they'd seen each other, he hadn't looked at her with fear.

"I'm still..."

"Different, yes. So is everyone...and everyone keeps secrets, it doesn't matter...you're still Skye..."

"The same Skye you kissed..."

A faint blush crept into Ianto's cheeks as he nodded, feeling Skye draw his arms tighter around her waist. He took another moment before gently closing the gap between them as his lips found hers, Skye's hands ever so lightly creeping up his back as they kissed. There was no question this time, no one watching and no one who would stop them.

Who really led to the bedroom, neither knew nor cared, the gentle kisses continuing as they undressed each other. Skye swallowed as Ianto broke their kiss to allow his eyes to run over her now naked body, multiple scars covering her pale skin.

"Still beautiful..."

Ianto bent her head, gently guiding her back onto his bed as he let his kisses run gently up her stomach and over each breast, nibbling softly at her nipples only to be rewarded by soft murmurs escaping Skye's lips as her hands wove into his hair, guiding his lips back to her own. One hand unraveled itself as Ianto's wrapped around her, Skye gently reaching down to guide his tip within her.

She left out a soft whimper of pain moments later as he slid his length fully within her, though his gentle kissing and stillness allowed her body to quickly adjust. Ianto let both arms wrap around her as he gently began to thrust, carrying through what they'd both wanted to start all that time before in the cells. Just for now, she was his and Torchwood didn't matter. It didn't matter where she was from, what she could or couldn't remember, whether she was 'dangerous' like most of the aliens who came through.

She was just...this...the girl he'd missed, wanted, for the last two weeks. The girl who's soft moans now began to match his own, her hips shifting to allow herself the most pleasure. When they came, it was as one. Quiet and theirs. Even with Lisa, it hadn't felt like this...he hadn't felt such a need to remain within her though he shifted to draw the duvet over both of them and to shift Skye so she would be more comfortable.

Ianto pressed another gentle kiss to her lips before drawing back enough to study her, taking in the smile that had formed on Skye's lips as he brushed one hand lightly through her hair. She didn't say anything, though she shifted to rest her head against his chest, her eyes closing as she began to hearing the songs of the universe drift in from the open balcony window.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Torchwood, or any of the characters in this piece except for Skye Iwasaki who is my own creation.

Chapter Six

Ianto woke first the next morning, a slow contented smile spreading over his face as he watched the sleeping girl against his chest. He instinctively reached over, turning his alarm off once he'd noted it was nearly time for them to get up, before gently lifting one of Skye's hands and kissing up along her fingers.

He had only just reached the metal band on her wrist when Skye's hand tilted, gently brushing her fingers against his cheek as she looked up at him, a shyness to her despite what they'd done the previous night. Ianto leant in, gently pressing a kiss to her lips as he wrapped his arms back around her.

"Good mor'..."

Ianto didn't even get to finish his sentence before his mobile began to ring on the bedside table. He didn't bother checking the name, keeping Skye close though he withdrawn from inside her before he answered the phone.

"Jack?"

"Skye. Did she sleep?"

"Yes, why wouldn't she?"

"Anything strange from her? Where is she now?"

Ianto glanced at Skye long enough to mouth to her who was on the other end of the phone, though she merely gave a nod to him. It was no surprise – she'd expected Jack to insist on checking up on her, though she had hoped for a little longer respite before he did so. She quietly removed Ianto's arm from around her and slid out of bed, pulling on the shirt he'd had on the previous night before she let herself into his ensuite. Ianto frowned a little, but allowed her to leave, focusing more on Jack.

"Strange how?"

"Strange weather, strange...electrics? Noises? Anything."

"Well...no...not really."

"Not really?"

"She could hear noises on the wind last night just before the rain started...she was singing...that's all. She was happy, Jack."

"Good...good...well...get her into the Hub by the afternoon. You're to escort her while she's shopping, ensure she doesn't behave to strangely. You understand?"

"Yes sir"

Ianto pursed his lips a little as the line went dead, returning his phone to the bedside table before he allowed his gaze to drift downwards. A few now dry blood stains marked the sheets where Skye had been sleeping. He sighed softly. Jack expected him to monitor the girl, exactly as Torchwood One had, not this, and yet...and yet, she'd fully consented. They both had.

He looked up as Skye returned to his bedroom, smiling warmly and holding out a hand to her to guide her back in beside him. Skye's pale cheeks had flushed a little, but equally she seemed more than willing to rejoin him. He lightly ran a hand through her dark hair, taking a moment before he mused aloud.

"I didn't realise..."

"Hmm?"

"That you were...well...that you hadn't done that before..."

"I haven't...with a man"

Skye gave him no more of answer, though she tilted her head and gave his throat a light kiss. Ianto gave a little smile, letting his lips find hers again as he gently laid her back down on the bed and shifted on top of her, unbuttoning the shirt as he kissed his way down onto her chest.

Skye gently stroked his hair, her eyes fluttering shut as she felt him kiss lower, his tongue entering her moments later to sooth where he'd torn her the previous night. A slow series of moans escaped her lips as she felt Ianto's tongue take up a steady rhythm within her, his hands gently supporting her hips. She came a few moments later, Ianto licking her clean before he reappeared from under the covers, cradling her back in his arms. Skye nuzzled her way against him, remaining quiet until Ianto spoke again.

"What is Jack to you really? He seems very...concerned."

"Doesn't matter..."

"Skye...please...it goes no further"

Skye paused a moment, before shifting so she could look up at him as she answered.

"He saved my life even after I thought I'd taken his. Okay?"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Torchwood, or any of the characters in this piece except for Skye Iwasaki who is my own creation.

Chapter Seven

**March 2005**

"...and nothing from either of them?"

"The female speaks – mimics – one of our juniors who we send down to feed them, and they appear to have some communication between themselves"

"The commander believes them to be a mating pair, since the male gets a little...defensive..."

The two officers led the way down to the cells of Torchwood One with their Torchwood Three counterpart behind them, glancing around at the dark harsh stone of the cells of the otherwise emaculate and modern building. Various doors led off to different wings, the warnings changing on the walls as they reached the quieter part of the cells. A sign marked 'telepaths – category C' indicated they had reached the correct level underground.

The officers led Jack through one door to a large room, separated into two cells with thick glass so the occupants could see each other but not reach each other. There was no light in either cell, but candles stood near the door.

"No light?"

"They do not get along with electrics for the most part."

Jack frowned, then took a step along to look over the small figure in left hand cell. She sat with her back to the wall in a torn black vest and combat trousers, feet bare, head bowed towards her lap. Her long blue hair was matted and hung lankly forward, obscuring her face beyond her palour. A large black mark was visible on her arm, her lips moving silently.

Jack pressed a switch on glass panel, letting himself into the cell and took a few steps only to suddenly feel a sharp, electric snap as warning though the girl didn't move. He stopped, glancing straight to the other cell where the male was now pounding on the glass furiously.

"He..."

"Captain."

The two officers calmly stepped forward to open the cell, injecting a sedative into the male's arm before he could launch himself through the gap between the cells. It was only as they removed his limp body that Jack noticed the girl now on her feet, watching for a few moments before a fierce jolt of electricity shot through him, knocking him unconscious to the sound of alarms across the building.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Torchwood, or any of the characters in this piece except for Skye Iwasaki who is my own creation.

Chapter Seven

_November 2007_

Jack glanced up with a frown as he heard the door to the hub open, a light click of heels making their way to what had now become Skye's desk though she'd made no real effort to decorate it, beyond a bunch of white roses that had arrived for her that morning. He rose quietly after a few moments, watching her through the glass of his office as she typed before he made his way down to stand behind her.

Jack said nothing, his attention quickly slipping from the report she was writing down to a bruise on her throat that seemed to lead to others under her shirt. He frowned again.

"Can't sleep again?"

"No."

"...are you going to explain that? The flowers? I assume they're all..."

Skye swallowed, touching her hand lightly over the mark on her throat that Ianto had left only two hours ago, a faint smile appearing at the memory of his attention.

"Skye? Has he come back?"

"What?"

"Your...mate...or whatever your people would call it...the boy you were..."

Skye's shoulders stiffened as she let Jack turn the chair, her eyes meeting Jack's as she tried to read whether it was really that he was concerned or just wanted information from her. Jack's hand moved to gently stroke through her hair, and he paused before speaking more gently to her.

"I can't help if you don't say."

"I haven't seen Tam since...since he ran...I don't know where he is. And we weren't mates then. You know that."

"You would have been though...and you miss him. So who's done this to you if not him?"

Skye let her eyes drop uncomfortably away from his face. While she and Ianto were hardly ashamed of their relationship, it wasn't something that she'd wanted to be brought into work or particularly under Jack's eyes. After all, he still didn't seem to trust her – the mention of Tam had told her that much.

"Just...someone I met."

"Human?"

"Yes"

"And...you and he...?"

"Yes"

"Since you came here."

Jack paused a moment, considering before letting out a weary but unsurprised sigh.

"Ianto. No wonder."

Jack moved, sitting lightly on her desk as he put his arm around her shoulders, gently drawing Skye close against him. She took a moment before letting her head rest on his chest. Jack watched her, inwardly feeling a sharp pang of jealousy and then anger towards the Welshman, though he didn't let it show on his face.

"Why him?"

"Because I wanted to...because he wanted to..."

"Do you...like him?"

"I..."

Jack gave a nod when she didn't answer, gently pressing a kiss to her hair as he allowed his other arm wrap around her.

"If you don't feel happy, move back here...you're allowed, Skye. You owe him nothing."

"I owe him my life."

"It doesn't make you his. I won't see you making yourself be with him if it's for that..."

"Because you like him more."

Jack gave a soft chuckle as Skye looked up with a slight cheeky smile on her face, giving a nod to her.

"And you like someone else, I noticed."

"I..."

It was Jack's turned to give that cheeky smile, flicking his eyes to Toshiko's desk then back to Skye pointedly, enjoying the blush that crept into her cheeks before he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"You're definitely mine, y'know...Tam I'm less sure, but you...I know you're my daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Torchwood, or any of the characters in this piece except for Skye Iwasaki who is my own creation.

Chapter Eight

_December 2007_

Skye's eyes drifted shut as she lay across the sofa in her and Ianto's flat after work, letting her body relax while she listened to the city and the sound of her partner in the shower. Despite the fact it was snowing, she'd left the balcony window wide open, a little smile playing on her lips at the noises beyond. She didn't even notice when Ianto came through, now dry and dressed, until the doors were shut and he moved over to her.

Ianto gave her a fond smile as he leant down to kiss her temple, taking only a moment to manoeuvre her enough so he could sit down with her lying across his lap.

"You'll catch a death leaving the windows open..."

"Hmm?"

"It's minus 3 out there. Too cold even for you."

"But I like listening to the snow"

Ianto chuckled softly, snaking his arms around her when Skye's eyes opened and drawing her properly only his lap. She gave him a smile, though rather than the kiss he expected, she rested her head down on his shoulder. He paused, taking a moment to think over all the little ways she'd distanced herself from him in the last few weeks and how, in a way, he hadn't minded. Not when he considered how interested their Captain had seemed in him.

"It's over between us...I know...you don't have to explain..."

"I do..."

"You don't..."

Ianto gently touched a finger under her chin, tilting Skye's face up to look at him with a gentle if sad smile. She leant in, resting her forehead to his.

"It's..."

"Toshiko...I noticed...and..."

"...for you, it's Jack."

Ianto nodded slowly, gently brushing his nose against Skye's though neither said any more, just sitting quietly as they listened to the snow against the glass outside.


End file.
